Miss Murder
by Frizz07
Summary: Now you'll see what it's like to feel what I felt. You'll see what it feels like to be in pain. A story of revenge, lies, and broken hearts. Warning: mild violence


**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Draco Malfoy, I really don't own a thing. **

**Miss Murder**

Draco Malfoy, twenty six years of age, lay still under his thin satin sheets, his eyes directed to the door on the other side of the room. A light shone through the crack, becoming the only source of light that was reflected into the darkened bedroom.

With every sound that was made, Draco flinched, his wand tucked neatly in his palm. This has become a nightly ritual, an ever constant fear that She, the ghost that haunted his mind, would take her sweet revenge.

As every night, his vision slowly began to fade away, his mind fighting sleep until finally, after the fluttering of his eyes came to a calm, his mind slipped into the emptiness of his dreams.

_Flashback:_

"Draco," Hermione Granger, twenty-five years of age, said softly as she sat in one of the corners of his cellar, her wrists black and blue from the metal chains that wrapped ever so tightly around them. "Why are you doing this? I thought you _loved_ me?"

Draco let out a disturbing laugh. "Do you actually think that I could love a Mudblood like you?" he spat. "I would never lower my standards that far."

Hermione looked down at her lovely white sundress, now tattered and covered in soil. Her soft auburn curls falling over her face, she looked up at him. "You loved me at one point," she said, her voice hoarse.

He yet out yet another laugh. "Anyone can say that they love you, Mudblood, but that doesn't mean that they really _mean_ it." he said. "That's the beauty of a lie. You can make someone truly believe that you adore them, and at the same time, use them for information."

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "That's not true,"

"Are you calling me a liar?" he said, darkly, taking a step towards her.

"You meant it." she said, her bottom lip quivering. "Every bloody word."

Sighing deeply, Draco removed the wand from his back pocket. "If I truly loved you, Granger," he pointed his wand to the level of her heart, "I wouldn't do this,"

Without another word from her, Draco screamed, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

_**Hey Miss Murder, can I**_

_**Hey Miss Murder, can I**_

_**Make beauty stay if I **_

_**take my life? **_

His eyes shooting open, Draco ran a hand through his hair, his forehead coated with sweat. Breathing deeply, he relaxed on to his bed, relieved that it was just a dream.

But it wasn't until the smell of blackberries met his nostrils did he realize that it was oh so much more than a dream.

It was _her_ scent.

His body shaking in fear, Draco gripped the wand in his hand, his full attention on the door. Something was out there, waiting for him to make a move.

_Smash!_

Nearly jumping off the bed, Draco looked over his shoulder at the vase that collided with the floor, breaking into a thousand different pieces. With his heart racing, he looked back at the door, jumping out of his skin as he saw what he hadn't wanted to see; a figure of a woman, a short black dress hugging her petite body. In her hand she held a knife, the razor sharp metal sparkling like a diamond in the sunlight.

Draco jumped up from the bed, slowly backing towards his window, the long white curtains blowing with the breeze. He never removed his eyes from her, not daring to have her sneak up on him.

"W-What do you want from me?" he asked, foolishly. Of course, he knew that she wanted nothing more than revenge.

Her radiant features remained hidden under a thin black cloth, only her ruby red lips standing out for him to see. She continued to walk ever so gracefully towards him, her long black heels making her taller than usual.

Finding it quite apparent that she was not going to speak, Draco backed his way out of the window, landing with a large thump on the dew covered grass. The woman continued to follow him, landing gracefully on the ground, her heels barely touching the blades of grass.

"Draco," she hissed as she followed him, her knife standing out in the moonlight. "You're not leaving me, are you?"

Draco ran as fast as his feet could carry him, jumping and ducking as tree branches nearly collided with his head. He didn't dare to look back, to face the woman that he himself had killed.

_**With just a look they shook **_

_**And heavens bowed before him. **_

_**Simply a look can break your heart. **_

_**The stars that pierce the sky, **_

_**He left them all behind. **_

_**We're left to wonder why **_

_**He left us all behind. **_

"Oh, Draco," she said, unhappily. "Why are you running from me? Are you frightened?"

Stopping, Draco leaned against a tree, trying his best to catch his breath. Keeping his attention on everything around him, he stood still, hoping to Merlin that he had lost her.

"There's no need to be afraid, love," she said as she approached him, her bright red lips twisted into a smile. "Your little Mudblood is here to save you."

Slipping over to the next tree, Draco made a run for it, not caring that his arms were covered with cuts and soon to be bruises. Nothing mattered but getting as far away from her as possible.

Whimpering, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, her heels stomping into the ground. "I thought you loved me, Draco." she said, "But I guess I was wrong, considering that you _killed_ me!"

Nearly out of breath, Draco pressed his back against a tree, slowly turning his head to look back at her. In the distance, all he could see was her knife, the metal shinning in the moonlight.

Hermione frowned as she traced her finger along the edge of the knife. "Remember the letter you wrote me?" she said, much louder than before. "Dear Hermione, you wrote. I need to see you, to hold you in my arms once more. I can't stand being without you. We're not going to hide this relationship anymore. We'll prove to _everyone_ that we're in love."

Draco winced as he remembered what he wrote her. It had all been a lie, a scam to get her to his house so that he could finish her off.

"You said you loved me, Draco!" Hermione yelled into the night. "It was all a lie! Everything that you ever said to me was a lie!" She shook her head, laughing. "Now you'll see what it's like to feel what I felt. You'll see what it feels like to be in pain."

_**Hey Miss Murder, can I**_

_**Hey Miss Murder, can I**_

_**Make beauty stay if I **_

_**take my life? **_

Shivering, Draco eased his way into a small tunnel, crawling as quickly as he could through the darkened space. It was then, making his way through the dark, did he remember the large body of water that was ahead of him.

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione chanted into the night, her voice cheery and eager. "Come out, come out where ever you are!"

Draco panted as he pushed his way past a bush, the thorns piercing his skin. Wincing, he continued on, nearly tripping over his own two feet.

_"I will never love you, Mudblood." Draco said, softly, as he looked down at her limp body, drops of blood running down her wrists and staining her dress. She looked so helpless, so innocent, but Draco could not help but feel absolute hatred for her. How dare she accuse him of loving her? He had never done anything of the sort! _

_Grinning, Draco turned on his heel, making his way up the spiral staircase, not caring enough to look back. _

_**Dreams of his crash won't pass. **_

_**Oh, how they all adored him.**_

_**Beauty will last when spiraled down. **_

_**The stars that mystified, **_

_**he left them all behind **_

_**and how his children cried. **_

_**He left us all behind. **_

Hearing the sounds of water ahead of him, Draco quickened his pace. Hermione followed close behind, her once alluring eyes now filled with fury and hatred. Draco deserved to feel exactly what she felt when she was trapped in his cellar. He should know exactly how it feels to have your heart broken by the one person in the world you thought cared.

Reaching the water, Draco looked frantically around the shore for a boat, but realized almost instantly that he had removed the boat only months before. Now, standing at the edge of the water, he knew that it was all over. He was trapped.

With the sun rising in the distance, Draco turned to face the water, knowing too well that this would be his last time he ever saw the sun rise. The chanting from behind him was deafening, brining tears to his eyes. He could hear her approaching, the sounds her nails tapping against the knife.

_**Hey Miss Murder, can I**_

Hermione walked ever so slowly through the trees until she reached him, the warmth of his skin radiating from his body. "Choosing pride over the love of your life wasn't the right choice, love." she said, her breath making the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight. "You deserve everything that's coming to you. You deserve to know what it feels like to be compared to dirt on the bottom of your shoe,"

Bringing the knife to his back, Hermione leaned forward, pressing her lips against his ear. "You broke my heart, and now I'll break yours." she said as she drove the knife into his back, directly behind his heart.

_**Hey Miss Murder, can I**_

_**Make beauty stay if I **_

_**take my life? **_

**Author's Note: **Hey there! So I've been wanting to write something that is completely different than my usual fluff. The idea for this story came from the song "Miss Murder" by AFI (greatest song!). I actually think this could be one of my favorites. So, please, as always, don't forget to review! Thanks to all of my readers!

Jess aka Frizz


End file.
